


Still Living a Better Life

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 149: Resistance.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Still Living a Better Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 149: Resistance.

He finds it odd that even after being left behind by the Doctor, he’s still trying to live that life that he discovered when the Doctor and Rose took him in. He’s learned too much to go back to being a conman, though. And he can’t help but be moved by the plight of the Earth.

In the destruction after the Dalek attacks, a cruel budding dictatorship installs itself in the power vacuum. Jack finds himself stepping in to lead the Resistance.

If they’re going to rebuild the Earth, he decides that they’re damn well going to make it _better_.


End file.
